


To live without you, only that would be torture.

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addams Family, F/M, Fluff, Glitter, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Press and Tabloids, References to Shakespeare, Romance, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a go to film to cheer them up after a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title there is no torture in this story. It's a quote from The Addams Family.  
> There are mentions of suicide, nothing graphic, but please be aware.

Molly sighed quietly to herself as she stood on the crowded tube. It wasn’t often the end of her shift coincided with London’s nightmarish rush hour, so of course it would happen when she’d had a rough day. She knew that not many people would consider it possible to have a good day in a busy morgue, but Molly enjoyed her job. There was satisfaction to be found in the puzzles that each new patient brought with them and to Molly they were patients. She’d promised herself the day she started thinking of them a nothing but bodies, or case numbers she’d hang up her lab coat for good.

Today’s patients had been heart wrenching; a double teen suicide. As Dimmock had uncovered the details the case turned out to be a real life Romeo and Juliet. Two families alike in wealth and station, in grubby London where we set our scene. Molly must have laughed out loud at that wry thought because she drew some frowns from other passengers. She shifted slightly, angling away from a huffy looking businessman and let her mind wander back to the day. The two families had almost come to blows in the morgue, if Greg and John hadn’t been nearby working another case with Sherlock there would have been another scene played out from Shakespeare’s classic.

She supposed Romeo and Juliet were the ideal of true love in the minds of many people. The pop culture idealised version without the death she suspected, like a fairy tale the young couple had lost their bloody roots and been turned into something fluffier and sweeter. Molly was a romantic at heart, but she also had a scientist’s mind and a hefty dose of realist in her personality. That didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy losing herself in a story, because that was exactly what she had planned for tonight, once this God forsaken Tube finally got her home.

Everyone has a go to film for recovering from crappy days. If anyone had to guess Molly’s they’d probably go for some rom com chick flick, or considering her nickname of Morbid Molly, they might guess something of the horror genre. Both guesses would sort of be half right, Molly was going to lose herself in The Addams Family tonight. To her mind Mortica and Gomez Addams were the perfect loving couple; happily married devoted parents. Others could label them strange, weird or downright creepy, but it never worried them and Molly loved that. It was Tish and Gomez she thought of when people’s jibes about her relationship with Sherlock got under her skin.

The gorgeous smell of Chinese food met her as she unlocked her door, rapidly followed by Sherlock bouncing towards her trying not to be tripped up by Toby.

“Did we have plans tonight?”

Molly hoped the tiredness didn’t show in her voice, but who was she kidding Sherlock would spot it. He shook his head making those insane curls bounce as he took her coat.

“We didn’t, but we do now. I’ve run you a bath and put in one of those fizzy things with the glitter you like. Then we have ice cream and a simply ridiculous amount of Chinese food and I bought The Addams Family box set for us to watch.”

There was a moment of silence where Toby did his best to transfer as much fur as possible on to Sherlock’s trousers by weaving in and out of his legs. Molly blinked as she registered her boyfriend’s nervous look a split second before he began babbling;

“I know the case you had today upset you and this is how you cheer yourself up after a sad case and John told me off for not saying anything to you when the families started fighting. The poisoning I was working on was a six, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t notice and want to do something nice for you, but you didn’t need your boyfriend swooping in to rescue you, so I did this instead, but now I’m thinking this isn’t the right thing to do and. . .”

Molly put a finger on his lips to silence him and backed it up with a stern look. She smiled as she said;

“This is just what I needed. Thank you Sherlock.”

He pulled her in to a hug and began walking her towards the bathroom.

“I ignore most social conventions and most people, but I never think of you as most. You are uniquely Molly.”

With a quick kiss to the tip of her nose he bounced away from her back into the kitchen.

“Hurry up and have your glittery bath. I’ll defend the prawn toast from Toby!”

Sherlock would never be publicly affectionate, but he made Molly feel the same way Gomez did when Tish spoke French and that was love.


	2. Front Page News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out there are consequences to being a thoughtful boyfriend.

“Just one more, Mr Holmes. The glitter in your hair is causing glare.”

The reporter glanced at her photographer with a slight frown before turning her scrutiny on to the consulting detective. Tilting her head she caught sight of a few glimmers of blue and purple in the dark curls.

“Why are you wearing glitter in your hair Mr Holmes?”

John Watson was biting his tongue in an attempt to keep a straight face. He was pretty certain the grinding noise he could hear was coming from Sherlock’s teeth. John closed his eyes, only to open them rapidly in case he needed to intervene. 

“It’s an experiment for an unrelated case.”

Sherlock’s tone was clipped, but not rude; well not rude for him. With the typical thick skin of her profession, the reporter pressed on regardless.

“Is this a private case or one of Scotland Yard’s?”

John’s hand gripped Sherlock’s wrist without any intervention of the doctor’s brain. In his firm captain’s voice John said;

“It’s an ongoing case. We aren’t at liberty to reveal any details at this time. That’s all for now. Thank you.”

There was a flurry of sound and light as the assembled press tried to get one more quote and a final photo. John managed to get Sherlock into 221B without major incident. The second the front door closed Sherlock aimed a vicious kick at Mrs Hudson’s hall table.

“You would have thought they’d be more interested in the fact a killer is behind bars, but oh no! I have glitter in my hair! Stop the presses. That’s a story for page one.”

John let Sherlock rant for a few moments. There was no point trying to interrupt him when he was in full flow about the state of British journalism. To be honest John agreed with him; the general thrust of his opinion, not the bit about reporters having over cooked spaghetti instead of working synapses. 

They’d made it up to the flat before Sherlock paused to draw breath. John put the kettle on as he asked;

“So what you told her about it being for a case; fibbing much Sherlock?”

John’s eyes twinkled as his former flatmate snorted and perched himself on the kitchen table.

“You’ve been learning things from that wife of yours.”

John calmly carried on making tea.

“Yes. Yes I have. So were you fibbing?”

“Of course I bloody was, John. I’m hardly going to tell the press that I’m covered in glitter because of an incredibly satisfying night spend in the arms of my pathologist.”

John’s eyes rolled, but his smile was fond. That Sherlock had finally got his head out of his arse and asked Molly out was a minor miracle. The fact that they were still together after all these months was, in John’s opinion, proof of the existence of God. He handed his friend a mug of tea and walked into the living room. After moving a stack of files, John sat down in what he would always think of as his chair.

“How does Molly get rid of the glitter from those bath bombs? It’d contaminate the morgue wouldn’t it?”

Sherlock managed to shrug while taking a swig of tea. Now he was pacing in front of the window John could see the offending glitter with ease.

“I don’t know. Maybe I will make an experiment of this.”

John shook his head.

“Or you could just ask Molly.”

“Don’t be so boring, John. This will keep my mind occupied until London’s criminals do something interesting.”

John made a show of looking at his watch, with much tutting and shaking of his head he said;

“Three hours since you solved the last case. The criminal element of this city is slacking off.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you John.”

“Yes it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot bunny for this second chapter finally stopped hopping long enough for me to write it down. Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Nickelback's Follow You Home and the many Tumblr posts on the Addams' happy marriage. Your guess is as good as mine how those two things add up to a Sherlolly fluff piece, but it did.


End file.
